Rewards
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Fill to an old gkm-prompt. After helping the Titans win another game Kurt sits in the back of the bus going home besides Finn, and decides to give the giant a post game handjob.


**Okay, warnings: exhibitionism, hand jobs...**

* * *

><p>They'd somehow managed to win their game against the Findley's Trojans that afternoon, and Kurt knew that he himself had a lot to do with it. Not that he in any way could possibly explain how that'd come to be. Despite this being his sixth game he still had little to no clue about what was going on; he only went out there when he was told to and kicked that stupid leather ball. And based upon how he'd been hugged multiple times by not only Coach Tanaka but also some of his more civilized teammates he guessed he'd done good.<p>

The locker room after their game had been filled with cheers and pats on the back on Kurt's part, and for once nobody seemed to mind his presence – something that he appreciated even more than their win in the end. It wasn't often they'd make him feel somewhat normal, but right then he'd felt pretty much invincible.

Now they were getting ready to head back home to Lima; all of them getting to their seats on the old, rusting bus the school had granted them.

Getting on the bus Kurt sighed watching how nobody seemed to be able to just sit down quietly for even a minute; they were all either hanging over their seats or bending across the aisle, all of them shouting absolute nonsense to each other.

Nobody would be able to hear a thing anybody was saying or doing during the whole bus ride home would they? Not with this ruckus. More likely someone would end up deaf.

Suddenly an idea popped into Kurt's mind; it was honestly rather stupid, and a whole lot shameless, but, maybe... maybe it would actually work.

Nobody knew it, but after that first game Kurt had played for the team he had thought about quitting. He had actually talked it over with Finn, explained that he really had no reason to stay now that his father knew about his sexuality. Finn had vehemently protested though, for once they were actually winning games instead of continuing their extensive losing streak. Of course Kurt couldn't leave the team. And thus a... compromise of sorts had begun.

Kurt would stay on the team, and Finn... well, Finn would fool around after every game won with Kurt. The only thing the tall teen wouldn't let Kurt do was kiss him - or, at least not on the mouth. Something about Quinn and responsibility. Kurt really hadn't gotten Finn's point.

But anyway, there was something Kurt had been wanting to try for a while now. He'd always had quite an exhibitionist kink. It wasn't really surprising with how much he did love the stage if one thought about it.

That was why when he came up to where Finn was already sitting, he grabbed the lanky teen and told him to help him get to the back.

"Why?" Finn wondered confusedly, figuring Kurt easily could have got there himself, though he already began walking.

"Because these buffoons are prone to damaging my hair – or even worse, my clothes – with their childish games and likes, and you are just about enough on the elephantine side of things to make myself rather invisible. Not to mention how you are one of the few in this present company that I actually deem worthy of my presence." Kurt explained, pushing Finn down onto the seat by the window when they reached the back. He then took off his messenger bag – where he'd originally stashed a book and his iPod for the journey back and forth, since he hadn't expected anything else worthwhile to happen when he'd left home that morning – and laid it across the unoccupied seats beside him as he sat down as close to Finn as he could without being suspicious.

Finn was already leaning over the seat before them – talking excitedly about some movie marathon the guys were having later with Matt and Mike – but Kurt chose to ignore it for now. Finn could do what he wanted at the moment, they hadn't even left the parking lot yet, and no way was he risking getting caught by anyone who had yet to sit down just because he was anxious to get started with his plan. He wasn't in _that_ much of a hurry.

Instead he fiddled with first his clothes and nails, then his hair, before finally folding his hands in his laps and closing his eyes, willing the time to pass quickly. Now that he could finally try something that he had fantasized so much about at home in his bed after his father had fallen asleep he couldn't wait to get started.

Soon enough, though it felt like years to Kurt, the bus' engine roared to life, and they were rolling out of the parking lot on the way home. Kurt heaved out a deep sigh, happy to be on the road finally. He schooled his expression into the uninterested one he usually wore around these guys, despite how much he was cheering and doing cartwheels on the inside.

Slowly Kurt let his left hand trail across his own thigh and over to Finn's, just letting it rest there. Finn, who had still been speaking with the duo before them, paused his speech and stared down unblinkingly at the manicured hand on his thigh.

God, could Finn be anymore obvious about what was going on?

Sighing, Kurt leaned a fraction closer to the tall boy. "I'd suggest you start acting more normal, otherwise the whole bus will know what's happening," he whispered to the gangly teen with a hiss.

"Uhm... Kurt," Finn whispered back, quite more loudly than Kurt had been, but luckily the noise level around them was too loud for anyone to notice, "..._what_, exactly, is happening?"

Kurt sighed. Sometimes Finn was too naive and oblivious for his own good. "I'm giving you a hand job, Finn, and I suggest that you try your hardest to be quiet."

In his peripheral vision Kurt could see how Finn's eyes instantly darkened, though they also showed quite a bit of fear as they flickered around them, trying to find anyone who had noticed what was going on. "Ehrm, Kurt, you know we're on the bus, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes, now shut up," he murmured as he let his palm trail up the other boy's thigh, fingers creating swirling shapes into the fabric as he did, before gently cupping the half-hard bulge there. He hummed low in his throat as he began to massage it; fingers alternating between tightening and loosening their grip as he stroked the covered length. He had already began to miss doing this, and it hadn't even been a full week since the last time he and Finn had fooled around.

Kurt could hear the way Finn tried to stifle his own moans, and the small sounds went straight into his own pants, where he had been hard since they'd sat down. That would have to wait until he got home though, hopefully with some great new fantasies that he could think about as well.

Suddenly anxious Kurt began attacking the button and zipper instead, wanting those damned clothes out of the way of the real prize. Thankfully Finn helped with that, it would've taken Kurt a while to get them open with just his left hand, especially from such an awkward angle. As it was he only pushed the flaps aside and let his hand travel underneath the barely visible underwear instead, his hand finally coming in direct contact with the lovely flesh of Finn's wonderful dick.

Finn was bigger than himself; a tad shorter, but a whole lot thicker, and Kurt loved the feeling of it in his hand. Unlike with himself he could barely reach his fingers around the fat shaft, his hands always feeling so incredibly full whenever he did this. He wondered how full his mouth would feel...

No, back to the task at hand, Kurt.

Pushing the fabrics down so more of that delicious cock was exposed Kurt got himself a better grip and finally began to pump his hand up and down the hard length. He was careful to keep a nice and loose hold of it, since previous experiences had taught him that Finn really didn't need much to find his release, and Kurt _really_ wanted this to last a while. It was far hotter than he'd ever imagined doing such a thing in public. Just the thought of someone looking over and seeing what was happening was just... unngh!

Apparently Finn was agreeing with him on that – his eyes were clenched shut and his brow furrowed. And that wasn't to mention the way he was biting down into his lower lip to keep from making any noises. And while Kurt really, _really_, loved this look on him, he couldn't let it continue. Everyone would know what was happening if they looked over.

Gripping tight around the base of Finn's shaft he leaned himself back into the tall teen's space, whispering harshly into his ear, "Stop that. Anyone who'll look over will know you're about to come, and we don't want that do we?" A head shake in return as Finn valiantly tried to relax his expression. "Good, remember to be quiet," Kurt warned as he yet again began to stroke his hand.

When certain Finn wasn't looking quite as obvious about certain current activities Kurt began focusing on his own hand again. How full it felt, how that certain vein traveling up the underside of Finn's cock felt against his fingers, how smooth the head felt in comparison to the rest. How much better everything felt once Finn began heavily leaking precum... how much slicker it became, the easy way his hand now caressed the length.

There was so much to take notice to, so much to remember, so much Kurt wanted to try – but only a few minutes later he could feel Finn tense slightly beside him, something he always did when he was getting close. And Kurt wasn't cruel; he wasn't about to make Finn wait for his release, not when he had been doing such a good job of being inconspicuous and quiet since Kurt told him.

So he leaned himself closer, turning his head somewhat towards the lanky teen, and with a final twisting stroke over the thick head, his thumb brushing the leaking slit, he whispered into Finn's ear, "Remember, quiet. Now, come."

And Finn did, only a deep breath leaving his lips as he painted Kurt's hand white in pearly stripes. Kurt had to bite his own lips, the way Finn looked right then... Kurt could come just from seeing that if he allowed himself, but he was wearing skinny jeans so that was _not _an option.

Kurt kept stroking Finn throughout his orgasm, milking him of everything he had, and while Finn lay slumped against the window he took a small lick across his own hand, just to taste (salty... bitter... lovely), before grabbing a napkin from his bag and wiping himself clean.

Once he'd stashed the filthy napkin away in an empty pocket Kurt looked over at the tall boy, sighing when he found Finn hadn't even gotten himself tucked back in, before ultimately helping the other teen getting cleaned up and redressed.

When finally all traces of what had happened was gone Kurt sighed blissfully to himself, knowing he would remember this for a long time. It had been all he had ever dreamed about and more.

Blinking his eyes open Kurt found himself rather tired, and decided to take himself a little nap. Placing his bag down on the floor Kurt got his feet up on the seat and laid his head down on Finn's thigh. "I'm using you as a pillow now, wake me up when we get to Lima," he mumbled out quietly as he quickly succumbed to sleep.

The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Finn trying to explain why Kurt was laying down on him to Matt and Mike, something which Kurt could only smile at, especially concerning Finn was using roughly the same argument he had when offering Kurt their 'special' deal.

Yes, playing football did have it's advantages.


End file.
